A Thousand Faces of Time
by LowFlyer1080
Summary: Yuri, fxf, shoujoai, :: Minako x Setsuna :: Sort of a sequel to 'Fireflies' by RadiantBeam; "I'd wait for eternity for you." "I'm glad, Setsuna. I'd search for eternity to find you." The blonde replied softly.


**As has become my tradition, here is my Christmas gift to all of you, my precious readers, across the World. May this story and 'SCSS – Cravings' find you all safe and sound with your friends and family this Winter Solstice. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a safe and Happy New Year. – Paul S.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own the short flashback sequence that Minako has that was written by RadiantBeam in her story 'Fireflies' upon which this story is based. If you haven't done so, go read it now and then come back to this one. It might make more sense.

**A Thousand Faces of Time**

"_Now I'm forced to look behind.  
I'm forced to look at you.  
You wear a thousand faces  
Tell me, tell me which is you."_

An alarm sounded out through the dawning light breaching the window. A lump stirred under the orange blankets covering the bed as a lone hand pawed out to slap unsuccessfully a few times against the nightstand, before finding its mark and silencing the clock. It drooped limply against the side of the bed. A glance around the room saw posters of pop idols coating the walls. Various CDs were scattered across the top of a desk, along with numerous mangas. Some clothes were strewn about the floor but not enough to make it impossible to walk. A jacket was draped over the desk chair. The closet door was cracked open, the sunlight casting shadows inside.

The alarm sounded again. This time, a white lump of fur nudged through the crack in the door to the room, hopping up onto the nightstand to pause the alarm. Artemis turned to the bed.

"Minako, it's already 9:30! You're running late for the meeting with the others at the Crown!" the white cat said urgently.

As if on queue, the blonde senshi of love's communicator went off.

"Minako where ARE you? You were supposed to be at the arcade half an hour ago!" Rei's voice yelled.

THAT got a reaction.

The blonde in question sat bolt-upright in bed, her eyes wide as she screamed. She fumbled quickly for the communicator lying on her bedstand.

"OhmygodI'msosorryRei-chan! I'llbethereassoonasIcan!" she rattled off in a huff before closing the device, cutting off the Senshi of Mars.

"Minako-baka wait a minut-"

The senshi of love wrestled with the sheets of her bed as she climbed out and got to her feet. Clad only in a pair of white panties and her favorite orange spaghetti-string tank top, she rushed toward the door.

"Minako-san! You're not even dressed! Slow down and get a hold of yourself! You're already late, so a few more minutes won't hurt." Artemis called as he hopped from the nightstand up onto the dresser.

That got Venus' attention. Looking down she let out a small 'ack!' before altering course and heading toward her closet. Throwing open the door, she disappeared inside. Soon, various clothing and apparels were flying out the door. Poor Artemis was lucky he had his feline reflexes or he would have been buried under the cotton missiles.

"Minako-san! Watch where you're throwing things!" he cried out, dodging yet another halter top.

"Stop standing there Artemis-kun and help me decide on what to wear!"

"Why is that so important? You're just meeting the others. There's no reason to get all dressed up."

"It's White Day, Artemis-kun!"

"So?" Artemis asked slowly as he moved over to the bed and hopped up on it, sorting through the clothes, "Wait a minute, this doesn't have anything to do with Setsuna-san does it?"

Minako reappeared from the closet carrying a white denim miniskirt and several different blouses ranging in color from white, to blue, to orange, to a deep maroon. Setting them out on the bed she moved quickly to her dresser and opened up her jewelry box. Pulling out a white gold chain with a platinum sun pendant and matching earrings, she also grabbed her signature red hair bow before shutting the box and turning back to the bed, laying the accessories down on the miniskirt.

"Yes Artemis it does." She replied seriously. "I want today to be perfect. I want to give her something as special as what she gave me on Valentine's Day…" the blonde trailed off as the memories returned.

* * *

_The small sparks she'd gathered in her hands went flying into the air again, swirling around the two of them like small, warm blue fireflies. Minako's eyes went wide with shock, and for a moment she was frozen, not sure how to respond to the gentle, soft, warm feeling of Setsuna's lips against hers; her heart was pounding a mile a minute, so hard she was afraid it would break her ribs._

_Slowly, though, her eyes closed and she returned the kiss with a sigh of contentment, a hand coming up to gently cup the older woman's cheek as they were bathed in the blue light of the streams of time.  


* * *

_

"But you never brought anything back home, Minako-san."

"You're wrong Artemis." Minako whispered. "I brought home my whole universe in the palm of my hand."

Artemis looked puzzled at that statement, said with such inflection the likes of which he'd never heard from anyone before. She smiled softly, which was rather unlike the bubbly young woman. She looked at the blouses she had laid out, staring at the maroon-colored one in particular. It was the same shade as Setsuna's eyes. Paying no heed to the little white cat anymore, she stripped quickly out of her sleeping attire and into clean underwear. She had just recently bought them at Victoria's Secret, saving them for a special occasion. She knew that Setsuna would think they were pretty special, or at least she hoped she would. It was a matching topaz silk bra and panty set. She grabbed the miniskirt and pulled it up over her legs, shimmying it up so that it sat low on her hips. Grabbing the maroon blouse, she put it on and buttoned up the front, tucking the shirt loosely into the waistband of the skirt. Leaving the top three buttons of the blouse undone, she grabbed the pendant and latched it around her neck before placing the earring studs into her ears. She turned to the mirror on her dresser and combed her hair quickly, tying it up with the bow after she was finished. A touch up of some clear coat lip gloss finished the look.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Minako-san." Artemis said from her bed.

"So do I." she replied, "I've never felt this way about anyone before, Artemis. And I hope to every deity there is or was that I don't screw it up."

Grabbing her purse from her dresser, she hurried out the door, leaving Artemis staring after her.

"Good luck, Minako-san…don't let her get away. She needs you more than she thinks." He said to himself, memories of the Silver Millennium flashing through his mind.

* * *

"_Aren't you coming tonight Pluto-san?" The white-haired man asked as he walked through the fog surrounding the Streams of Time._

"_Artemis. You know better than I that no one but the Queen, myself, or other Senshi are allowed here." Came a voice from a long, dark emerald haired woman who stood staring up at the Streams._

"_I am not here on my own choice, Pluto-san. But you probably already know that."_

_Sailor Pluto turned around, a blank look on her majestic features. Features unmarred by time._

"_Yes I do, Artemis. However the rules are the rules." She replied in a soft, neutral voice. "I cannot attend the Solstice Ball tonight. I have duties here to attend."_

"_Neo-Queen Serenity asked me to come here and tell you your presence was requested though. Would you deny her?" He challenged._

"_I would not. However, some things are more important than a dance." She replied before turning back around. "And I know the true reason she sent you here."_

"_And what would that be since you seem to be all-knowing?"_

"_If you suspect enough to ask, Artemis, then I need not reply. I do not have the time."_

_Artemis sighed before turning around to walk back the way he came. He paused and looked over his shoulder. "She's going to be extremely hurt if you don't come. You know that right? And I'm not talking about Serenity-sama."_

_There was a weighted silence._

"_I know. Good evening, Artemis-san. Give Venus-san my regards." She replied, her voice never changing; remaining passive even as she acknowledged the metamorph guardian.  


* * *

_

_Acrid smoke and choking dust created an eerie cloud that hung low to the ground. Bodies of civilians, royal guard, and youma littered the area. Blood, gore, severed limbs and heads, intestines and innards made the ground slick with a macabre red-grey mud. The stench of decay filled the air as a single soldier walked toward the once-grand Lunar Palace. Her garnet eyes slowly scanned the battlefield searching for something. Even though she knew it was coming, even though she saw it in the Gates, her heart was filled with pain and her soul cried out in agony even as her muscles tensed in rage._

'_I should have been here.' She thought, even as she knew the impossibility of that wish._

_The bodies of the other Outer Senshi she came upon first. Uranus and Neptune, their bodies twisted and mangled, even as their faces looked as though they were merely asleep. Their hands reached out and connected, even in death. Her heart hurt, knowing that the two women were gone even as she knew that they would be reborn._

_Further on she came across two of the Inners, Jupiter and Mercury. Mercury, surrounded by frozen and shattered youma, seemed as though she was merely unconscious. The spear through her chest dissuaded that illusion. Lying directly against her was Jupiter. It was easy to see the scorched path of death that the Thunder Goddess had left in her rush to aid the fallen Senshi of Mercury; body parts and splatters of youma along with full or partial corpses completely charred black. Even for all her strength, it was not enough to stop the energy beam that had pierced her own chest. The two lovers were together in death, felled in battle in much the same manner._

_Ahead toward the steps she found burnt earth, ashes, and blackened and melted marble. In the center of it all lay the partially burnt and broken body of Sailor Mars, the Avatar of War. Despite having no evidence of anything she had fought, Mars had taken out the most of the attacking youma that tried to enter the palace. She had not been known as 'The Ashbringer' for nothing. Sailor Pluto had foreseen her sacrifice. Mars had died by her own attack, channeling her very soul into her counterstrike to boost her power far beyond mortal survivability, burning away her own life to try and save countless others. It had been in vain however. Despite it taking out more than a third of the youma, the mindless soldiers of darkness had pressed on undaunted._

_Up the blackened marble stairs made slick with the blood of the fallen, Pluto walked, her face marring into a frown, tears slipping free to fall down her cheeks. She made her way into the palace throne room. The greatest destruction was here. The King and Queen lay dead upon the floor, he having fallen trying to protect Serenity, Serenity having used the Ginzuishou to end the war in exchange for her life. While the sight of it was not unexpected, the sight just in front of them made Pluto fall to her knees, a cry of pain and agony finally escaping her silent mouth._

_Lying in an arc of youma that had been sliced and diced, slashed and blasted into pieces was the body of Sailor Venus. The commander of the Sailor Senshi looked so peaceful. Not a mark appeared anywhere on her skin. Pluto's face was wrenched up in pain, tears falling freely down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably. Even though she had foreknowledge of this, it didn't make the reality of it any easier to bear. She gently lifted Venus into her lap, stroking her cheek. She rocked back and forth, cradling the blonde-haired woman close to her, wishing with all her heart that she could have gone back and done things differently. The Time Guardian part of her however knew that it was a futile gesture. In Venus' clutched hand was a lone white ribbon. A crystal tear fell on the Goddess of Love's pale cheek as Sailor Pluto gently lowered her back to the ground, pulling the ribbon from her hand. Despite the rage and fury that had stained the white marble halls red with blood, the ribbon was pure white without a single blemish upon it. She stood up, masking her face once again behind the Sands of Time that had become her shield, steeling her resolve. She had a duty to do. And it would not wait on anything, even the fall of the Moon Kingdom._

_Ripping a hole in spacetime, she disappeared in a flash of garnet light, the ribbon clutched in her hand.  


* * *

_

The ringing of the bell at the arcade ripped Setsuna out of her memory. Her brow furrowed slightly, though not enough for most people to notice.

Aino Minako, self-proclaimed Goddess of Love, wasn't most people.

The young blonde swept into the Crown Arcade and spotted the older woman sitting quietly, and surprisingly alone, at the Inners' usual booth. Glancing around, Minako didn't notice any of the others as she made her way over to her stoic girlfriend. She slid into the bench across from Setsuna.

"Hey Sets-chan. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong, Minako?" came the velvety reply.

"You may not think it, but I've seen a lot of the many faces you seem to have. You have a slight line between your eye brows when you're worried or thinking about something. While most wouldn't notice anything at all, I can see it plain as day time right now. I'm sorry I was late Sets-chan, I overslept."

Setsuna smiled at that and let out a little chuckle.

"No it's not that, Minako. Just remembering the past, that's all."

"Ahhh. I see." The blonde replied. "It does not do well to dwell on the past, Setsuna."

"Keeping a watchful eye on the past teaches us what to look out for in the present so that our future does not repeat our past."

"Right. So where are the others?"

"They left. Rei-san tried telling you that they were all going to go off on their own but you hung up on her." A small tug at the corner of her ruby lips gave away her trademark smirk.

"Oops. Heh heh." She blushed.

"It's okay. I told them I'd stay and wait for you." She replied, quietly adding, "I'd wait for eternity for you."

It was an addition she hoped Minako would miss. She didn't.

"I'm glad, Setsuna. I'd search for eternity to find you." The blonde replied softly.

That comment got a curious look at first, as the Guardian looked at the Goddess blushing shyly across from her. The curious look turned into a soft, warm smile as her heart ached with happiness and even a little pain at the knowledge that while her memories were still quite intact, Minako's were still buried.

"I like your outfit, Minako." She spoke, trying to break the silence.

"Thanks. I wore it for you." Minako giggled, moving to get out of the booth and extending an elegant hand to the taller woman.

Setsuna took the offered hand and stood up. Minako quickly kissed her on the lips, a chaste embrace filled with promises of more before she turned and laughed, moving off toward the doors of the Crown. Setsuna smiled, shaking her head, and walked off after her blonde girlfriend. They stepped out into the cool spring air of Tokyo. Minako reached for Setsuna's hand, threading her fingers through the taller woman's own. They set off on a leisurely walk down the street.

"So, where are we going Minako?" Setsuna asked.

"You'll see." The blonde replied with a smile.

"What makes you think I already haven't?"

"Because I know you." Minako responded.

Setsuna hummed an acknowledgement. Her mind, normally awash with problems and issues, was strangely calm; focused entirely on the soothing warmth of the hand holding her own. It was a state of mind she was at first extremely uncomfortable with, but had grown quite used to in the past month as their relationship accelerated rapidly. Valentine's Day had been one she would have a hard time topping next year, even considering all the knowledge she had. She had been tempted to look through the Streams to see what her girlfriend had in mind but she resisted. What good was life if you knew what was going to happen?

Before she knew it, Minako had steered them into Juuban Central Park. The sky was clear, the sun shining, and birds chirped in the trees. They walked slowly along the small lake that had been recently built in the center of the park, listening to the water lapping gently at the shore. Minako slowed to a stop, turning in front of Setsuna who looked down at her. She smiled up at her, wrapping her arms slowly around her neck as she leaned in. Setsuna's eyes closed as she felt a soft warmth press against her lips, her arms wrapping their way around Minako's waist and pulling her close. Before she knew it, she felt a burst of power envelope them. She pulled away just enough to watch as golden light surrounded them, flowing out from Minako. She looked down at her girlfriend. Standing there in her place was Sailor Venus.

"Should I be worried?"

"No. Just trust me."

Setsuna nodded, and transformed herself as well. The transformation phrases were more of a formality now, the senshi had learned to control their energies to the point where the phrases were not needed. Venus smiled as she backed away a few steps, earning another questioning look from her girlfriend. Turning, she twirled around and waived her hand through the air. Golden light shone softly out of her palm and a glowing runed circle appeared beneath her. Smiling and winking at Pluto, she stepped into the circle and disappeared in a flash of light.

A frown marred Pluto's face as she stepped forward, summoning her Time Key Staff. Separating the Garnet Orb from the top, she moved forward to scan the circle which still glowed upon the ground. She stopped short however as their recent conversation floated into her mind.

"_Should I be worried?"_

"_No. Just trust me."_

She reattached the orb to her staff and stepped into the middle of the circle. She felt a soft flare of Venusian energy surge through her before her surroundings changed. She found herself in a white marble temple that seemed to have seen better days. The pillars were cracked and the gold trim was slightly tarnished, but it seemed to have withstood time rather well. In front of her stood a large statue of a scantily clad woman carved of pure topaz. It was Aphrodite herself. The air smelled faintly of sulphur and sex and the sounds of the howling wind echoed dully within the temple walls. She was on Venus. Turning, she looked around, and found Minako leaning against one of the massive columns off to the side of the room looking back at her. She pushed off and walked slowly toward her.

"You seem surprised, Sets-chan."

"Considering that only those of Venusian blood can survive on this planet as it currently stands, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't slightly curious."

"The temple is sacred to us. It was enchanted to maintain its atmosphere independently of outside conditions. The enchantments have faded slightly over the many years, which is why some of the outside scent has permeated the walls." Minako replied as she stopped short in front of the Time Guardian. That's when Setsuna noticed something in Minako's hand.

"You'd thought I had forgotten…" Minako trailed off, lifting her hand.

Resting in her palm was a single white ribbon.

"I'd search an eternity to find you, Setsuna." Came a whisper.

Setsuna closed her eyes, her lips quivering as tears escaped down her cheeks.

"You are everything to me." Minako whispered, placing a kiss on Setsuna's cheek. "I don't want to see this face of you. I don't want to see the faces of you that I remember from the past. I want your smile back. I want your mysterious looks. I want your knowing smiles and your dry, quiet humor."

Setsuna felt Minako's hands run through her hair, releasing it from its usual bun only to put it up in a pony tail. The white ribbon stood out perfectly with her forest emerald hair. When she felt those hands slide up to cup her face, she opened her eyes to look at Minako.

"Most of all, I want you." Minako said. "I've searched an eternity to find you."

And the rushing of memories, many of them quite painful, all ground to a halt and faded into the mist of her mind as she felt the warm, soft sensation of Minako's lips pressing against her own. Her heart thundered in her chest, threatening to burst. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Minako's waist, responding in kind to her girlfriend. After a few moments of bliss, Minako pulled away. Her transformation dropped, leaving her in her regular clothes. Pluto let her transformation drop as well, trusting in Minako to keep her safe on the quite deadly surface of Venus. She took Setsuna's hand and walked backward through the temple, keeping her eyes locked with Pluto's own, knowing her way by heart. Minako held her hand out over a stone which glowed golden and a door appeared on the marble wall behind her, opening up into a bedroom behind her that was strangely untouched by time or the raging storms and corrosive atmosphere outside. Minako suddenly pulled Setsuna close and kissed her hard. The two of them made their way into the room, the door closing behind them.

* * *

Minako was oddly absent from the meeting the next morning, though as before with the day after Valentine's Day, it wasn't so much a meeting as it was a get-together among friends. Usagi was once again giggling and smiling over her day with Mamoru, Ami and Makoto were cuddled close together on the couch, holding hands. Rei was, once again, denying that anything had happened with Yuuichiro. Not thirty seconds into the meeting, they got a call on their communicators. It was Haruka and Michiru.

"_Have you seen Setsuna?_" Haruka asked.

"No. Minako isn't here either." Rei replied.

"_Ahh, I would guess they aren't back yet then._" Michiru's voice came over the communicator.

"You think they're okay?" Usagi asked, worry obvious in her voice.

"_One of them is the Guardian of Time, the other is the Leader of the Senshi. I'm sure they're perfectly fine, koneko. Sorry we bothered you guys._"

"Don't worry about it, Haruka-san." Ami replied.

"_Ja ne._"

"Ja ne."

* * *

Lying in amber satin sheets upon a large bed were the naked forms of two of the Sailor Senshi. Minako slept contently in the arms of Setsuna, who watched over her, listening to the windstorms of Venus outside the Temple of Aphrodite.

"_Broken mirrors paint the floor,  
But can't you see my truth?  
You wear a thousand faces, tell me, tell me which is you.  
Tell me which is you."_

**The End**

I was listening to Creed's, A Thousand Faces, and reading Fireflies by RadiantBeam, and somehow this fic idea wound its way into my head. I asked her about doing a companion piece for Minako and Setsuna based on Fireflies' ending of Minako's comment about White Day and got the go-ahead so yeah, I blame RadiantBeam.


End file.
